1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to an exercise machine that allows an exerciser to train muscles of arms and legs synchronously.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Exercise machines are popular because they allow exercisers for keep healthy by allowing exerciser to be performed indoors conveniently and safely.
Conventional exercise machines are designed according to the movements of real exercises or gravity training, for instance, stepper machines, treadmills, stationary bicycles, weight machines or the like. However, a conventional exercise machine only allows one specific part of the body to be trained. Therefore, training different parts of the body is difficult or multiple exercise machines must be used.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercise machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.